videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bojack
Bojack (alternatively spelt BoujackDragon Ball Z: Dokkan BattleDragon Ball Legends) is the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers, a group of space pirates who appear as antagonists in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Pump Up *Psycho Barrier *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Grand Smasher *Galactic Buster Default Stats *Starting Health: 49,200 *Starting Ki: 30,000 *Health: 3 *Ki: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 2 *Speed: 2 *Favourite Tech: 4 *Finishing Move: 4 *S. Finishing Move: 1 Character Illustration The transformed and more powerful version of the evil galactic warrior that caused chaos on Earth, together with his four underlings, appears in "Bojack Unbound." Long ago, he ran amuck across the four galaxies, together with his underlings, Gokua, Bido, Zangya, and Bujin. They were locked away by the four Kai's, but their seal was broken when King Kai was killed. Planning to take over the earth as a first step towards their final goal of conquering the universe, they engage a young Gohan, Vegeta, and teenaged Trunks in an intense battle. Controlling his four underlings like they were his own hands and feet, Bojack display the cunning to use them as shields when he is threatened by Gohan. However, with a little help from Goku in Otherworld, the situation is reversed, and he is finally defeated after Gohan transforms to Super Saiyan 2. By transforming into this version, the color of his skin and hair changes, and he is enveloped in an aura, while his battle power increases. All of these characteristics are similiar to the transformation of a Super Saiyan. His favorite moves include various types of energy waves, and he is skilled at using his power to pin his opponents. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Psycho Barrier *Full Power *Full Power Energy Ball *Trap Shooter *Grand Smasher Full Power *Psycho Barrier *Pump Up *Grand Smasher *Galactic Tyrant *Galactic Buster Description Normal This is the normal form of Bojack, the galactic space pirate. Long ago, he led his henchman, Gokua, Bido, Bujin, and Zangya on a destructive spree across the four galaxies until they were sealed away by the four Kais. However, when King Kai was killed along with Goku during the Cell Games, the seal was broken and Bojack was freed. Once more unleashed on the universe, Bojack resumed his quest for intergalactic domination. He intended to begin with Earth, where he and his henchmen entered the World Tournament. It was up to Gohan and the other Z-fighters to put a stop to his evil ambitions. Bojack is very powerful in his normal state, but he can also transform to become even more powerful. His four henchmen are extremely loyal, gladly willing to sacrifice themselves for his sake. Full Power This is Bojack, the fearsome galactic space pirate, transformed. When fighting a fierce battle with Vegeta, he transformed into this state. His transformation is similar in many ways to that of a Super Saiyan: his skin and hair color change and an aura surrounds his body. And like a Super Saiyan, his strength is also increased on a massive scale. Along with his underlings, Bojack launches a brutal assault on Gohan, and for a time, there seems little hope for Gohan's survival. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Trap Shooter *Reverse Launcher *Psycho Barrier *Maximum Charge *--- *Grand Smasher *Instant Rise *Super Soul: Now, give your father a message for me. Parallel Quests *Doppelganger Dispute! (Level 58, HP: 20,402) **Trap Shooter **Reverse Launcher **Psycho Barrier **Maximum Charge **Grand Smasher **Instant Rise Raids *Heartless Galactic Warrior **Trap Shooter **Reverse Launcher **Peeler Storm **Brainwash Attack **Grand Smasher **Instant Rise Mentor Customization Super *Shockwave *Meteor Blow *Meteor Strike *Meteor Crash *Ki Explosion *Consecutive Energy Blast *Energy Shot *Energy Wave Combo *Reverse Launcher *Trap Shooter *Psycho Barrier *Super Guard *Charged Ki Wave *Super Afterimage *Backflip *Afterimage *Rise to Action *Energy Charge *Full Power Charge *Maximum Charge *Ultimate Charge *Burst Charge Ultimate *Full Power Energy Wave *Grand Smasher *DUAL Grand Smasher Evasive *Spread Shot Retreat *Instant Rise *Super Back Jump *Super Front Jump Super Soul *Now, give your father a message for me. *Enjoy watching the bloodbath! Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks Base *Grand Smasher Full Power *Galactic Buster Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Bojack.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Bojack (Full Power).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Full Power) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Bojack - 1.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Bojack - 2.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Bojack - 3.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bojack.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bojack (Transformed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Icon - Transformed Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bojack (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Icon - King of Destruction Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Transformed) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Transformed) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Transformed) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Transformed) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Transformed) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Bojack (Transformed) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Bojack (Pre-transformation).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Bojack (Pre-transformation) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Forcefield Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pirates